She Aint you
by LoveLover010
Summary: Have you ever felt like you can't forget someone, like you're with someone else, but theres still that someone that you heart wants, that you need, that you breath, see or think...and you can just look at that person and say...She aint you!


She aint you

He has a girlfriend...he had a girlfriend. What happens when you're dating someone but you keep thinking about someone else, when you feel like theres no way you can forget that person, Troy cant stop thinking about her...

"_why can't she just be you"_

A/N:** i inspired myself in Chris Browns song "She aint you" to do this...i own nothing! No copyright infrigement intended.**

Troy was sitting at beach, next to him this gorgeous, sweet, smart girl was talking about how beautiful the sea was, her blonde hair was shining with the sunset, he thought she was really beautiful.

She stood up and ran to the ocean, then she came back all wet and even more beautiful.

"i cant wait to go to that party with you Troy..." she said "when my bestfriend sees me with you...OMG! she's gonna go crazy"

Troy smiled at her.

"i cant wait to be seen with you Troy, you're the most popular guy in school...are you listening to me Troy!"

Troy could see she was mad, why? That gorgeous face wasnt made to be mad, that beautiful black hair was...wait! Black?

He came back to reality "uhh...yeah i'm listening"

She smiled and kept talking about how popular he was.

_Damn!_ He thought, he was thinking about _her_ again, it didnt matter what girl he was with he always started thinking about that one girl, the one he couldn't forget, the one he wanted..._Gabriella_.

Her name poped into his head as usual! He was used to it already.

He had no right to think about her again! They had broken up and it was better that way. He just couldn't help to think...

_NO TROY NO!_ He thought to himself, and he tried to focus on the gorgeous blonde next to him...failing once again.

He decided to take her home! There was no use on pretending he was paying any attention! It was better to talk to her when he actually was...

Next day at school...

He was walking down the hall, saying hi to everyone that waved at him, yeah...he WAS popular, what basketball team captain wasnt?

He walked to his locker to get his books, and thats when he saw her...so gorgeous laughing and talking to her friends...Gabriella.

Once again he looked other way, why couldnt he stop thinking about her? He had another girl now! What was going on with him?

"Hi Troy!"

Just in time to save him, his blonde girlfriend, gorgeous as always was there.

"Hey Sarah...whats up babe" he kissed her softly on the lips.

"nothing much...heading to homeroom...lets go together!" she smiled at him.

He got his books and walked away with her...not even noticing 2 chocolate eyes staring at them from far away...

Troy sat down next to Chad, his all time best friend, they made their handshake and kept talking to the team.

"Troy hot girlfriend man!" jason said looking over to where Sarah was.

"yeah! Way to go man!" Zeke said while sitting down.

Troy smiled, yeah...she was hot, but he had other needs, she just wasnt like...

"Good morning students" Darbus walked inside the room making everyone, walk even run to their seats.

Troy prepared himself for an hour of pure hell, he looked over to Sharpay, where she was whispearing to her friend...

Sarah just wasnt _her..._

End of Homeroom, Troy started thinking that he was living his personal hell, how could he be with a girl and wish she was another person. Everytime that Sarah touched him, he wish those were other hands...it was sad the fact that he would just trade Sarah, he didnt wanted her, hot or not.

He walked to the next class, there she was, reading a book. He had determination, he walked to her with only one purpose to tell her to go back to him...then he just stopped, what if...

What if she didnt felt the same, what if she was over him, what if she would just send him off if he asked...his heart would be broken in a thousand pieces...he couldnt let that happen.

Instead of walking to her, he went to sit down, it just wasnt the time, maybe it wasnt even worth it.

_But_ he thought _she aint you..._

End of school

Troy couldnt feel more lost in his life, while walking to his car he cursed himself for been in love! Love was just a disaster in his life...

"Troysie!" not again...

"hey Sarah whats..." he coudnt even finish, she threw herself over to him in a big hug.

"will you give me a ride home...Jess left" she said.

"of course..."

And he did, he stopped the car letting her get off it, she blew a kiss in his direction and he smiled, he looked at her while she got inside her house.

It was funny the fact the TROY BOLTON had love issues, the girls magnet, _the _TROY! It was almost impossible to believe, but it was true he was walking on a street that had no end, he was lost in his own game. He looked to his girlfriend's house, she just wasnt...

_UGH! STOP IT TROY!_ He was just hoping that one day he could forget her, get her out of his mind, be free but...

_She aint you_

Without even knowing he found himself infront of HER house, he remembered it perfectly, the times were they used to sit down next to the door and just look up at the sky, talking bout silly things, that one time when they were playing under the rain and they both got sick!

The one time when he asked her to be his girlfriend just infront of that door, it was a similar situation, he could remember it very well.

Flashback

_Troy ran to the door and rang the doorbell, he was nervous, he was unsure, but hell he was going to do it!_

_It's been long since the last time he talked to her, and he just couldnt handle it anymore, she had to be his, he had to have her, he was...in love._

_For the first time Troy was in love, the only girl that actually stole his heart, he was gonna do it. There was no way he was gonna back out..._

_The door got open and behind it a gorgeous Gabriella. She was wearing shorts and a pink t-shirt, with a messy ponytail, just gorgeous, his heart started to race, "maybe in some other time" he thought._

_She lifted an eyebrow and look right into his eyes._

"_yes troy?" she asked_

"_uhh...i was wondering" he said_

"_yes..." she looked confused._

_Its now or never_

"_ok here's the thing...i've been feeling this things lately and i cant hide it anymore, i was confused and afraid, cuz i dnt know the way you feel but i really like you..."_

_She was surprised..._

"_but i thought u were dating Hannah" she said even more confused_

"_i was but there's something wrong about her..."_

"_what?"_

"_She aint you..."_

End of Flashback

"Troy?" that angelical voice sounded in the middle of silence, he jumped in his seat and looked at the owner of that beautiful voice.

"hey Gabs! What are you doing here?" he asked

"i leave here" she said in a "duh" tone "and i was heading to soccer practice"

"right!" he said

"can i help you with anything?"

He looked at her, she was so pretty! He couldnt do it...

"no...i dnt..." she kinda looked disappointed...could it be? "you know what? Yes you can."

He got of his car and walked to her, he grabbed his head between his hands and kissed her, it was so nice to do that again, so warm, so sweet, so nice...

With his eyes closed he smelled her scent and memorized the taste of her lips on his.

Once he pulled away he looked right into her eyes and decided to go for it.

"listen gabs after all this months, i'm still not over you, its not the same, i was with Sarah thinking i could find something new, but i was wrong i was trying to find you in her, your smile, your lips, your laugh everything! I miss it all, i need it all, it doesnt matter how much Sarah tries, theres always going to be something wrong with her."

"and whats that?" she whispeared

"that...she aint you"

She smiled at him for once in so long, he fell like he was back home, like everything he's been through in the past months was gone, he had her by his sad and nothing else was important.

"want me to give you a ride?" he asked opening the door for her.

And she got inside...


End file.
